SA Generator
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: This is where your favorite and least favorite things play a part in your life in the world of Erdas.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do a little thing where your favorite things (And least favorites!) decide what you'd be like in the SA world.**

 **So first up is your spirit animal.**

Pick your birth month… NO PEEKING!

January : Salmon

February : Catfish

March : Tiger

April : White Tail Rabbit

May : Butterfly

June : Monkey

July : Hippo

August : Bear

September : Bat

October : Black Cat

November : Turkey

December : Snow Owl

Next up is favorite of the four fallen (and the "evil ones") for nationally…

Briggan : Amaya

Uraza : Arctina

Jhi : Oceanus

Essix : Nilo

Gerathon : Eura

Halawir : Zhong

Kovo : Stetriol

 **So there is the first round of this little thing. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**To catch you up on where I am : I have a Snow Owl as a spirit animal and I'm from Amaya.**

Next up, the your worst enemy based on your worst fear.

Spiders : Drina (You and her were friends once, but she turned on you.)

Snakes : Gerathon (She's just too murderous for you.)

Heights : Arax (He tried to push you off a cliff!)

Gators : Shane (He's rules over the worst team in the world!)

People : You basically hate all humanity (Cabaro likes you! But he'd never admit it.)

Needles : Meilin (She's too uptight for you. And swords are too much like needles!)

Jokes : Rollan (He's annoying)

The Truth : Conor (He ALWAYS tells on you. It's messed up!)

All Animals : Abeke (She's constantly talking about animals)

Okay so now we have your best friend by your favorite number.

One : Finn

Two : Maya

Three : Drina

Four : Dawson

Five : Devin

Six : Shane

Seven : Rollan

Eight : Meilin

Nine : Abeke

Ten : Conor

 **Rollan got lucky. Hehe. Get it? Seven? No? Oh okay… *Runs off crying*. Just kidding! Hope you guys liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so right now my worst enemy is Drina and my best friend is Maya.**

By favorite food we will see if you were a Conquer, a Greencloak, and some other things.

Cheese : You were killed in the third book by a rhino.

Pizza : You were taken and tortured at the beginning of book two by some random Conquer. You defeated the Conquer at the last paragraph of book six.

Burgers : You lost your left arm in the first book by Arax.

Broccoli : You died with Tarik!

Steak : All of your toes were burned off in the fourth book when you attempted to walk across a pool of lava.

Potatoes : In the third book, you got Sunset Fever and you almost died. After that, you didn't ever go on another quest.

Doughnuts : You were killed in the seventh book.

Sandwiches : You're a Conquer!

Apples : You made it all the way.

Bananas : You died from shock when you got your spirit animal.

Chicken : You never went on a quest.

Okay next is your name based on your favorite character of Spirit Animals!

Conor : Girl : Cadence. Boy : Cade.

Abeke : Girl : Angela. Boy : Angelo.

Meilin : Girl : Mia. Boy : Meeko.

Rollan : Girl : Rebecca. Boy : Reuben.

Shane : Girl : Sofia. Boy : Sean.

Tarik : Girl : Taylor. Boy : Tait.

Olvan : Girl : Olivia. Boy : Oliver.

Lenori : Girl : Lacey. Boy : Lane.

Lishay : Girl : Laney. Boy : Landon.

Xue : Girl : Xia. Boy : Xander.

Kalani : Girl : Kelly. Boy : Kael.

Maya : Girl : Maci. Boy : Michael.

Finn : Girl : Faith. Boy : Falcon.

Drina : Girl : Dina. Boy : Dean.

Devin : Girl : Dallas. Boy : Dane.

Dawson : Girl : Daisy. Boy : Dan.

Barlow : Girl : Bathilda. Boy : Baham.

Monte : Girl : Madie. Boy : Manny.

Tasha : Girl : Talia. Boy : Tavis.

Kirat : Girl : Kala. Boy : Kadar.

Takoda : Girl : Tina. Boy : Tabor.

Xanthe : Girl : Xabrina. Boy : Xaiver.

Anda : Girl : Aada. Boy : Aapo.

Grif : Girl : Gabi. Boy : Gabe.

Anuqi : Girl : Abigail. Boy : Aaden.

Raisha : Girl : Rachel. Boy : Rafael.

Kaiina : Girl : Kacey. Boy : Kaapo.

Niri : Girl : Natalia. Boy : Nathan.

 **Okay there you go! Tell me if I missed anyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To catch you up, I burned off all my toes when I attempted to walk across a pool of lava. Also my name is Cadence.**

Favorite type of book will tell you who you marry out of the Four Fallen.

Funny Books : Rollan or his twin sister that I made up, Rachel.

Scary Books : Meilin or her twin that I made up, Meng.

Lovey Dovey Books : Abeke or her twin, Angelo.

Calm Books : Conor or me, Cadence.

Adventure Books : Shane or Drina.

Mystery Books : That creepy Greencloak that lurks around watching people.

I HATE BOOKS! : You die alone in a hole that I dug for people like you. MWAHAHA!

Next up is your kids names based on your favorite letter.

A : Girl : Angel. Boy : Austin.

B : Girl : Boston. Boy : Billy.

C : Girl : Chelsea. Boy : Caleb.

D : Girl : Daisy. Boy : Dagen.

E : Girl : Echo. Boy : Easton.

F : Girl : Fiona. Boy : Frank.

G : Girl : Grace. Boy : Gace.

H : Girl : Hailey. Boy : Hayden.

I : Girl : Ilia. Boy : Ian.

J : Girl : Jacy. Boy : James.

K : Girl : Kady. Boy : Kade.

L : Girl : Lacee. Boy : Lach.

O : Girl : Odessa. Boy : Octavio.

M : Girl : Molly. Boy : Matt.

N : Girl : Nada. Boy : Nadav.

P : Girl : Pamela. Boy : Parry.

Q : Girl : Queenie. Boy : Quinn.

R : Girl : Rainey. Boy : Raj.

S : Girl : Sabine. Boy : Sam.

T : Girl : Tabitha. Boy : Tad

U : Girl : Ulla. Boy : Ulmer.

V : Girl : Victoria. Boy : Victor.

W : Girl : Wanda. Boy : Walter.

X : Girl : Xabrina. Boy : Xerxes.

Y : Girl : Yolanda. Boy : Yahya.

Z : Girl : Zada. Boy : Zane.

 **Okay so my children are Lacee and Lach and I married Rollan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's continue this little generator thing. I married Rollan and my kids names are Lacee and Lach.**

Favorite great beast will determine what you like to do.

Tellun : You like to learn how to heal.

Ninani : Ballet.

Arax : You like trampolines. A lot.

Mulop : Swimming.

Rumfuss : You like to make mud pies. It seems childish, but it's not.

Dinesh : You like working with weights.

Suka : You love snow.

Cabaro : Hunting and napping.

Okay now it's on your favorite Disney princess to say which girl character you hurt badly.

Snow White : Lenori

Cinderella : Xanthe

Sleeping Beauty : Yumirus

Ariel : Lishay

Belle : Cordalles

Jasmine : Kaiina

Mulan : Meilin

Pocahontas : Jhi

Tiana : Abeke

Rapunzel : Tasha

Merida : Xue

Anna : Yourself (If female)

Elsa : Anqui

Elena : Your spirit animal (If female)

Moana : Niri

 **That's it for today. Sorry about not putting the dark on the list of fears. I also forgot mice, rats, and roaches. Thanks for reading! Thank you Guest for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the next generation! BTW I love swimming and hurt Kaiina.**

Favorite superhero decides which male character you hurt.

Ironman : Conor

Superman : Tarik

Antman : Monte

Batman : Barlow

Spiderman : Finn

Captain America : Olvan

Black Panther : Zerif

Falcon : Rollan (it was too easy.)

Thor : Dorain

Least favorite color decides which character betrays you.

Red : Abeke

Brown : Rollan

Green : Shane

Blue : Conor

Orange : Dawson

Black : Drina (lines up if you picked spiders as your worst fear.)

Purple : Devin

White : Tasha (dun dun dun!)

 **That's all for today! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since my generator thingy has become pretty popular, I decided it was about time to check in. So next up is… YOUR KIDS FUTURE! MWAHAHA!**

 **Pick the birth month you want for your kids (please pick two birth months and don't peek and please don't use your own.)**

Jan. : Jaguar

Feb. : Flamingo

March : Markhor

April : Albatross

May : Manatee

June : Jerboa

July : Jackal (that's right. Your kid has a jackal. I'm gonna go hide before you kill me…)

August : Aardwolf

Sep. : Scorpion (hey, it's possible!)

Oct. : Okapi

Nov. : Nightjar (look it up. It's pretty cool.)

Dec. Dingo

Next up… Did your kids join the Greencloaks? Pick your favorite candy.

Chocolate : They became the new group of Conquers.

Gummy worms : They rose the Wyrm from the dead. Yup. Your kid did that.

Taffy : They um… Killed you.

Lollipop : They lived a long happy life. (I bet you thought I was gonna put something dark here.) They were only happy cause you stopped talking to them. (Yup, I'm eviler than Shane.)

Dark chocolate : They stayed home to help you get through your sickness.

Cotton candy : One died from shock after getting their spirit animal. The other was murdered before they even got to see their spirit animal.

Marshmallows : They had you killed.

Liquorice : They joined the Greencloaks!

Jelly beans : They ran off into the forest, never to be seen again.

Mint : They were caused mental and physical pain until they finally escaped. Butttt… The conditions were too much and they committed suicide.

 **Oh okay. Those choices weren't too great… Anyway… I should probably tell you what happened to me last time. I hurt Finn (poor guy!) and Devin (of course) betrayed me. I thought we were FRIENDS Devin! I gave YOU a CHANCE! Okay, I'm gonna stop being weird…**


End file.
